


Women

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Read 'Men" before you read this. Seriously.





	

I knew I was dead the moment I pulled away.

I watched as her eyes opened in realization that my fantastic – nay – mind-blowing, if I do say so myself, tongue-work ceased.

Her eyes cleared from the haze of eroticism and landed on me…but shifted and focused on the remote that I stupidly waved like a red cape in front of a very pissed off bull. Pissed off and horny bull.

“Oh. You are SO dead, Heughan.”

Her body twitched the meazliest bit, but enough for me to realize she was about to lunge for me. I sprang off the couch, laughing like a crazed idiot while doing so, and ran for the kitchen. Her pursuit was disorganized and sluggish at first as she fumbled to pull on her pj bottoms, but she’s spry and was in front of me, on the other side of the island, within moments.

“I’m sorry,” I pleaded through my laughter as I dodged her clutching hands as she stretched out her long body over the island, making a grab for the remote.

“Sorry? For what exactly? Disturbing my peace? Stealing the remote? Or tongue-fucking me without completion?”

I laughed and felt the heat from my face rise to my ears.

“And why are you still laughing?” she asked, utterly annoyed with me to the point her hands rested on her hips.

I shook my head. I wasn’t going to answer. But she full on leered at me. Like, seriously. So, I told her. “You have one boob still hanging out of your top.”

I watched as she looked down at herself, mortified, then back at me. I burst out into near hysterics.

Cait did not.

I wiped at the tears in my eyes as she fixed her top but then suddenly, thinking, I stopped. She wasn’t angry with me. Not really. It was all in jest. But I was going to pay for my actions…or lack thereof. But somehow, I maybe I could turn this around. “Say that again.”

“What?”

“The tongue thing. Say it again.”

She stood straight up, glaring at me, “I will not. Give me the remote and I’ll consider it.”

I looked down at the remote, frowning, then back at her, “What? This thing?” I absently twirled the plastic object in my hand.

Cait fell back against the far counter with a frown. I shifted on my feet, watching her. She was quiet until…

“Saahhhmmm.”

When my name passed her lips, it did so with great intent, resulting in an instant reaction from me. I felt myself stiffen. Everywhere. Of course, I was semi-hard from my earlier actions with her, but now the blood in my brain, if there ever was any to begin with before this all began, rushed down my body to settle firmly, ahem, where it was currently needed. Needed, but not wanted. I was trying to save face here.

I adjusted myself in my joggers. Not the smoothest of actions considering the thin material. I was damn near ready to pop a glory-hole in the island.  
Caitriona pushed an errand hair behind her ear, then let her hand fall slowly across her face, down her neck and just above the top of her tank, absently stroking herself back and forth. My eyes had moved along with her hand and I now watched, transfixed, as she lowered her hand further down her body, dipping beneath the waist of her bottoms.

Hold on. Wait a minute.

It’s a trap, Heughan. She’s just going to do to you what you did to her.

This is what my brain would have said, had there been any blood left in it. But since there was not, I placed the remote on the island and made my way – slowly – round to her side. Cait’s eyes, hooded with pleasure, rose to meet mine. Her mouth formed a silent O. I found myself mirroring this with an intake of breath. She had pushed a finger inside herself. My finger was just there. My tongue.

I walked the remaining two feet to stand by her side. She rested her head on my shoulder, soft and yearning in her warmth, I nestled my head against her hair. Her eyes tilted upward, watching me, watching her.

No longer satisfied with watching her hand move beneath the fabric, I lightly pulled the loop of her tie free on the bottoms and peeked inside. I could see down her taught tummy to where her short, barely-there, dark curls rested just above clit. Her lower lips were wet, both with my earlier actions and what she was now doing to herself.

Cait removed her fingers casually, I could hear the squish of her wetness moving as she pulled them free, gradually bringing them my mouth. She ran them across my lips, leaving a sticky trail in their wake, which I greedily licked clean, until I took the two fingers into my mouth. I groaned, inwardly, enjoying her taste before allowing her pull them free.

She traced them down my chin, dipping into the hollow of my throat, running them across my Adam’s apple and continued further down until she found my very painful erection. I nearly jumped out of my skin when she began to massage me through the joggers as she pushed herself against me, my bent knee resting against her pussy. She straddled my leg and began to grind against me in the same motion as her hand movements on my cock. I clutched her to me tightly, letting her take pleasure against my body. 

I thrusted into her hand, the fabric of my clothes creating the most awesome friction as her other hand held onto me for dear life. She was close and her movements became jagged and sloppy. When she finally came, it was with a visceral fierceness that could be felt all through her body. She screamed my name and bundled my shirt into a tight fist in her hand as the waves of pleasure wreaked havoc on her body. Our bottoms, far from the sexiest things we’ve ever worn, became drenched in her release. 

Her hand on my cock had eased while she ran through the motions of her own pleasure, but she was finally coming to now, and with eyes darting up to look into mine, she dropped to her knees and pulled the waist of my joggers down to my ankles in one swift movement.

She took me in her mouth urgently, and with a shudder, my hands flew to her head, holding on for all I was worth. Or possibly, just possibly, because I was terrified she was going to mirror my actions and pull away.

Sensing this, Cait released me from her mouth long enough to look up at me, lick the pre-cum off the tip of my penis, resting it on her tongue for me to see, before swallowing it and promising, “I won’t stop. I’m going to make you cum. Even though you left me high and wet from,” and she emphasized this with a squeeze to my cock, “tongue-fucking me.”

I wept a little. Uncertain if it was her words or the fact she had taken me in her mouth once more and began vigorously feeding herself with my cock. I was close and I wanted nothing more than to flood her mouth with my seed.

She recognized my spasms and thrusts and planted her hands on my ass as it pumped off the counter. I felt the first eruption pass through me, and just as it did, a sharp pain in my ass. 

Claw-diggingly pain.

Cait had dug her nails into my ass, causing me to jerk forward and lose concentration as I came hard into her mouth. But there was no enjoyment. No explosive heart rate beating out of my chest or satisfied heat radiating through my body. The focus had been – and now was – with the pain in my cheeks.

A few moments and a satisfied grin later, Cait stood up, grabbed the remote and waved it in triumph at me, “I told you I’d let you cum,” and she walked away.

Yeah. I came. Not that I even remember doing it, I thought, as I rubbed my backside in pain.


End file.
